Double The Eyes, Double the Trouble
by TheBestMomo
Summary: A story of love between Fred and George Weasley with their life long friend, Rowan, who might give them a run for their money in mischief, passion and adventure. (M rating for future chapters, M Chapters will be CLEARLY labeled as such)
1. Laughing Lilies & Nipping Ninnies Ch 1

She was perched in the higher and thicker branches of the huge oak tree that grew on the edge of the field that the Burrow was built on. Her hair was being played with and tugged at by the cool wind; a mischievous smile was dancing on her lips as she waited. She new the twins would come out soon, they had just flung open their window; clouds of yellow and green smoke came billowing out of the third floor room. They would be out soon again to pick more laughing lilies. She had planted a few nipping ninnies among the flowers to continue the ongoing battle of wits and mischief between herself and the twins. They had known one another since her family had moved to Ottery St. Catchpole when she was four. Her name was Rowan, she was 15, and she was hoping to see Fred and George before they left for the World Cup in a few days.

As the smoke began to thin, she slid her gaze from their window down to the door that lead to the gnome-infested garden and onward to the field. Within a few moments two identical red heads poked out and of the door and set out towards her tree. They passed the apple orchard as the walked, their laughter and voices began to carry up to the hiding girl. She began to climb lower in the tree, hidden by the foliage of the oak. She wanted to stay high enough to watch and continue to be out of sight. They finally came to the patch of laughing lilies, the flowers small high-pitched laughter mingling with the twin's mirthful exclamations. They knelt to begin trimming some of the blooms but yelled and got up as quickly as possible as the nipping ninnies jumped up to their fingers and arms, biting and nipping at the boys.

"Rowan!" They hollered in unison, looking up into the tree and finding their friend's wide smile.

"You cheeky witch! Get down here!" Fred called, pulling the nipping ninnies off of him as he spoke.

"We thought it had been to peaceful around here! Knew you'd strike soon…" George added, removing the ninnies from his fingers and yelping as one jumped and bit his cheek.

Rowan laughed happily and made her way down, she landed in front of George and pulled the ninny off of his face, planting a playful kiss where the small creature had clamped on. "Told you I'd get you!" She said with a wide grin, her crooked teeth glinting.

Fred smiled and George touched his cheek where Rowan had planted the soft kiss, smiling after his hand left his cheek. "Where'd you get those ninnies? Zonkos sent us an owl saying they were sold out…" George said narrowing his eyes.

"Like I'd tell you my source!" Rowan said with glee. The twins exchanged a look that she knew all to well and she began to back away, intending to get back up the tree, but before she could get far, George had grabbed her around the waist, and he and Fred hoisted her up and began marching towards the deeper part of the river that ran between their properties. "Hey! No no no no no!" She yelled trying to thrash about but found that playing as beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had gotten them very used to wrestling out of control violent bludgers. As she tried to get free they laughed louder and when they got to the edge of the river they began trying to throw her in. Rowan had gotten hold of Fred however, who had her top half, and when George pushed her in, she pulled Fred in, who grabbed onto George for stability but ended up pulling him in as well. The three of them fell in with a loud splash and a lot of sputtering and laughing. "You prats!"

"Hey, you started it, not us!" Fred said, running his hand through his hair and smiling.

"Yeah, you're the one who started this whole thing…" George said, splashing Rowan.

"Liars! You guys are the ones who gave me a blood pop when we were kids!"

"Well it's just our way of welcoming a new neighbor!" George replied, "We did the same thing to Ron when he was a kid."

"That was an acid pop though…" Fred added.

"So count yourself lucky!" George finished.

Rowan gave them a hard look then looked down at herself. She had been wearing a shirt she had taken from her older brother; it was a few sizes to large for her but was a light green and was clinging to her. "Well I suppose its time for me to head home and dry off… are you two still working on the ton tongue toffee? I saw the smoke of burned laughing lilies…"

Fred and George answered in unison, "Yup!"

"Are you going to come over and help us?" Fred added, a hopeful look passing over his face.

"We'd love to have your input!" George added, getting up and clambering out of the water, holding his hand out to Rowan. When she reached for it, he let go and she tripped backwards into a now standing Fred, who caught her around the middle. "Ohhhh clumsy me!" George said.

"No need to hurry away, Rowan." Fred said into her ear.

Rowan felt her cheeks go red and she slipped out of his arms and scrambled up the rocks to the grass.

"No no… I'll go. I might drop by later. Let your mum know I'll be by, wont you?"

"Why not surprise her?" Fred said, climbing up behind her.

"With one of your ninnies…" George added.

"Where did you get those again?"

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies…" Rowan said with a smile before she turned and set off across the field.

"She's only getting prettier." Geroge said to his twin, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes… we better make our move… and soon." Fred said back, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Do you have a plan than Freddy? Best I've got is 'Oi, Rowan, care for a snog?"

Fred laughed and elbowed his twin as they walked towards the laughing lilies, "Well I was thinking we could ask if she wanted to come along to Diagon Alley with us, maybe have a drink at the leaky cauldron…"

"I dunno, I think my plan sounded pretty good…" George said, a grin spreading over his lips, he pocketed the blossoms that they needed and the two made their way back to the Burrow, discussing ways to possibly seduce their friend.


	2. Good news Ch 2

As Rowan walked away from the twins, she was taking long strides to put some distance between herself and the boys. They had gotten her blood pumping from something quite other than playful mischief. She had noticed the twins growing older of course, growing into their features, their shoulders broadening, their stocky builds becoming more muscled, and their legs elongating. Her stomach had done a back flip when Fred had pulled her close to him, his warm breath on her neck and ear. Rowan wasn't the kind of girl to swoon, but Fred had caught her off guard with the wet embrace. When she finally got to her families home, she took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind of Fred and George, at least for now.

Rowan's family lived in what had once been a lighthouse that her family had moved inland and converted into a home. She inhabited the room right beneath the top of the tower. As Rowan entered the garden, the part kneazle cat that her family owned and had dubbed Axel, slunk up next to her and followed her inside. Rowan's mothers were both sitting at the kitchen table, both enjoying a mid morning tea. The two women had met in Hogwarts and been together since their 6th year, and used donors for and Mackenzie had taken many steps to have children together, but in the end their children had some of each other their traits. Both had Mackenzie's grey eyes, and Athena's course hair.

"Back already Rowan?" Mackenzie asked.

"How did you get all wet? The Weasely twins?" Athena added, smirking and looking her daughter up and down.

"I got them back for their last prank, it was a total success. Is Dylan awake?" Rowan asked, sitting next to Mackenzie and resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"No, he is still asleep I believe. Would you like some tea? You look like you need some warming up." Athena answered; taking her wand out and with a wave dried her daughter's clothes. Rowan accepted the tea and relaxed, letting her thoughts wonder back to the twins while her mothers continued their conversation about when they would make their trip to Diagon Alley.

Rowan's thoughts had skipped across the field and into the twin's bedroom; her curiosity about their inventions had grown into a curiosity about her feelings when Fred had caught her. Why had he whispered like that in her ear? They had always been close and been more like puppies rolling around and having fun than like growing up teenagers. Though Rowan had lost her first kiss to George when they were 6 because of a dare that Bill had given them, it had always been a joke… Rowan thought it had always been a joke anyway.

"Well Rowan, what do you think of that plan?" Mackenzie asked, rubbing Rowan's back.

"Hmm?"

"We asked if you wanted to take the extra ticket that the Lovegoods have for the World Cup. The Diggory's invited Dylan and we just got an owl from Xeno from the campsite, saying you could have their extra ticket. You could take the portkey with the Weasley's and the Diggory's… Sound good?"

"Of course!" Rowan said, a grin spreading over her face as she sat up and looked at her mothers with wide eyes. "I'll be back!" She said, downing her tea, yelping from heat of and then getting up quickly and running haphazardly up stairs. She arrived at her brother's door and banged in loudly.

"You're not the only one going to the World Cup!" Rowan said in a singsong voice, grinning from ear to ear.

"Gerout!" Dylan groaned, throwing a pillow at his sister. Rowan, still smiling, left and climbed the last few steps to her room and flung open her own door, finding her small glass case where Nipping Ninnies were hopping and jumping about on the moss beneath them. She picked up the case, wrapped a leather thong around it to create a handle, and then descended down the steps until she was back in the kitchen, her mothers still in the same place.

"Going somewhere?"

"The twins!" Rowan called after her, setting off, her wand sticking out of the back pocket of her jeans and her glass case swinging at her side.

George was chopping some of the Laughing Lilies while Fred shredded a few of them. They were still trying to figure out the best way to destroy the pedals so they would release their squeaking juice at the right amount. "You reckon she'll come over?" Fred asked, keeping his eyes on what he was doing.

George looked out the window and grinned. "Well she's coming towards the house now, so I would say yes." Fred looked up as well and smiled. The two continued what they were doing and brushed their differently destroyed leaves into two separate vials. Within moments, Rowan had entered the twin's bedroom, glass container swinging about.

"I'm coming to the cup!" She cried out.

Fred and George roared with joy and both jumped up, embracing her tightly between them. "How?" George asked, squeezing Rowan tightly.

"Turns out the Lovegoods have an extra ticket!"

"Well that'll be interesting…" Fred said smirking, the hug broke up and the twins sat on their respective beds, Rowan found her favorite spot to sit, upon a large orange poof.

"Are you going to eat that plimpy soup of theirs?" George asked.

"I might have too… mind if I nip over to your tent for a bite?"

"A bite of what?" Fred asked, a smile still on his face.

Rowan laughed loudly and stuck her tongue out at him. "Food, you ass!"

"Ohhh I'm not sure we can help you with that…" George said.

"Maybe if you trade us some of those ninnies…" Grinned Fred.

"Well if I must… But that means I won't tell you how they could help you…"

"With what?" Asked George.

"With those." Responded Rowan, she pointing to the many vials of ingredients and the currently unused cauldron, a smile played on her lips and there was a glint in her grey eyes.

"The toffee?"

"Mhmmm…"

The boys exchanged a look then brought their attention back to her. "Hmm… We'll trade you a meal and a skiving snack box, when they're done."

"Deal." Rowan said, holding out a hand to Fred and hand to George.

"Deal." They said together, each taking one of her hands and shaking. The three spent the rest of the morning grinding, chopping, smashing, roasting then chopping, and pureeing the peddles of the lilies. They finally decided that the lilies released the correct amount of liquid when roasted quickly then ground with the teeth of the nipping ninnies. This mixture would work well with the rest of the ingredients for the ton tongue toffee, and by noon George was showing off his ridiculous Tongue to his twin and Rowan. They shrunk George's tongue with a mixture that the twins had created early on in their inventing. The three of them made their way downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table and reading a letter.

"Oh! Rowan! I didn't know you were here!" She bustled over and hugged her son's friend tightly before letting her go and turning on the twins. "Now, you and Ron and your Father are going to go get Harry in a few days and I want none of your Tom Foolery while you're with those muggles. Now Rowan, I got a message with Axel, Athena tells me both you and Dylan will be taking the portkey to the Cup? Why don't you two go ahead and stay the night so you don't have to walk up to the hill on your own?"

Rowan beamed. "We'd love to!" The twins both smiled, what more could they ask for?

"Well now that that's been sorted out, its time for lunch. Sandwiches will be ready soon enough, why not go get your brothers and sister you two?" The twins agreed and began for the stairs, Rowan following them. "Oh just one moment Rowan, I'd like a word."

Rowan sat herself at the table and looked up with smile. "What can I do for you ?" She asked the plump and kindly faced woman.

"Well… I know the twins have been making up order forms again for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. I just… I need to know that they aren't doing anything dangerous… anything illegal…"

Rowan's smile softened and she nodded with understanding. "Mrs. Weasley your boys might be tricksters but they aren't mean spirited… Their jokes can be rather crude, but I don't think they would do something to put the family in danger or anything like that."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and sipped at her cup of tea.

"I promise I will tell you if your son's ever do start to really go off their rocker." Rowan leaned forward and rested her hand on Mrs. Weasley's. The older woman smiled and nodded.

"Well we better get started on lunch then, eh?" Rowan nodded and got up to help with lunch.


	3. Afternoon with the Weasleys Ch 3

It was the morning before the cup and Rowan hadn't slept at all the night before. She was standing in front of her bed, her hair was clipped out of her eyes, and wearing a midnight blue bathrobe, her wand sticking out of the pocket. In front of her on the bed was her backpack with clothes for the next few days, and a bright green jumper for the game, a large shamrock stitched on. She had been grinning the entire night while she had done plenty of things aside from sleeping. She liked seeing Luna, though she was a few years younger, she was incredibly nice, full of strange ideas, and liked to explore, what more fun could a person want for a few nights of camping?

Rowan pulled her bag off of her bed and lay down, stretching out and staring up at her ceiling. The way Fred and pulled her close had been on her mind ever since it happened. He and his twin had even made an appearance in one of her dreams. The three of them had been in bed… and there was a notable lack of clothing… Their arms had wrapped around her, hands roaming, finding the most intimate spots… Pulling… Kissing… The dream had been cut short by a series of splatters hitting her window. The twins had decided to get her back for the ninnies. They had covered some dung bombs in a putty and launched them at her window in the shape of some choice rude words. She had sat bolt upright, pulled on her dressing robe and run to her window, looking down and seeing the twins grinning up at her. Rowan had yet to retaliate but had decided to try to do so once back at Hogwarts. The memory of both the river and the dream had not left her since they occurred. She laid back down, her arms folded behind her head.

Axel pushed into Rowan's room, a letter dangling from his mouth. He jumped up onto her bed and curled up next to her, dropping the letter onto her stomach. She smiled and scratched behind his ear before she picked up the letter and opened it.

It read:

Rowan, we are leaving to get Harry at 5. Be at the Burrow at 5:15 for supper. Remember to bring Dylan.

-George

Rowan smiled and scratched Axel behind the ear. "I supposed you won't miss me, will you sweetheart?" Axel gave a mew and rubbed his face into her palm. Rowan drifted off to sleep, images of four freckled identical arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, touching her, stroking her… needing her.

Rowan woke up with warm sun bathing her room and her face, she grinned, her eyes still closed, but her mind filled with dreams of brooms, and Weasley family… This would be awesome. She opened up her eyes and sat up, sliding out of bed and stretching and giving a nice big yawn. She glanced at her wrist, it was four in the afternoon, and she was packed and ready. After pulling a jumper over her head, she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and took a last look around. Axel was still curled on the bed, one of his eyes was open and looking at her, as she turned away with a smile on her lips, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Rowan descended the stairs, her brother's door was ajar and his room empty. When she entered the main ground floor, she found her mothers and her brother sitting together, tea on the table.

"About time…" Dylan said, draining his cup and standing up, a grin on his broad face. Dylan was in his last year of school, his skin was olive like Athena's though like his sister, he also got Mackenzie's grey eyes. The two of them both got Athena's wild and thick hair. Dylan's nose was broad and he had scruff on his cheeks. The two both had their bags on their shoulder and were both soon on their way towards The Burrow.

When Rowan and Dylan got to the Burrow, they were greeted by the delicious smells of Mrs. Weasly's delicious cooking. The twins were no where to be found, but Hermione, Harry and Ron were at the kitchen table, the boys looking bored while Hermione rattled on about how excited she was for her classes in the up coming term. Charlie and Bill were at the other end of the table, talking about quiditch, Harry and Ron were steeling longing glances at them, as if willing them to invite them over. Harry and Ron jumped at the chance to great Rowan and Dylan when they walked in.

"Hey Rowan, Dylan!" Ron said, cutting across Hermione's monologue, his face splitting in a grin.

"Hey you three, how are you? Excited for the match?" Dylan asked. He was in his final year of Hogwarts, and planning to work with Dragons. Dylan and Charlie had always gotten along and found they both had a good hand with animals when they begin taking care of different magical creatures together over the summer holiday. He was in Huffelpuff and played as keeper for the Quiditch team and came to play with the Weasleys in the field a few times a week during the holidays. Dylan sat with Charlie and Bill who both shook his hand, their conversation starting again seamlessly.

Rowan smiled at the three and waved before heading for the stares and dashing up them to the Twins's bedroom where she knocked four times, a grin on her face and butterflies threatening to take off in her stomach. The door flung open and George was exposed, his brother behind him and pouring over a book.

"Hey there Rowan!" George said, opening his arms and embracing her, his large arms pulling her into his muscled chest, his hands squeezing her gently before he let her go.

"Hey Georgie Boy, hey Freddie!" George stepped aside form Rowan as she said this and she stepped inside, walking over to the other brother and tossled his flaming hair. Fred looked up and smiled at her, he hugged one of her legs then went back to his book. Rowan sat on the floor next to him and read over his shoulder.

"Ohhh working on stabilizing the toffees?"

"Yup! I think I've found it, look at this George. It suggests ground hen talons. I bet we could get one next time mum kills a chicken." Fred said, his eyes meeting his brothers before the two both looked at Rowan, she was focused on the book and they were looking at the way her hair was tied back, how some of it fell in front of her eyes, how her shirt hung on her, how part of her hip was exposed because how her jumper was pulling it. She finished reading the page and smiled, looking up to find the Fred had stood and the two identical sets of warm brown eyes were looking at her without a hint of mischief. That is until they realized she was looking at them. Fred's face broke into a smile that promised pranks and George's promised jokes and the usual fooling around. She got up and slung an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Should we get everyone together for a game before dinner, what do you think?"

"I knew there was a reason we kept you around." Fred said, slipping his hand around her waste.

"It had to be for more than just your ability to keep up with us." George's arm wrapped around her as well, the two boys held her tight before letting go, her arms slipping off them. The three made their way down stairs, Harry and Ron had successfully escaped Hermione once Dylan had joined the group and there was now rapped conversation about the match going on around Hermione who looked interested but not thrilled.

"Oy, Rowan had an idea. Pre supper Quiditch match?" Fred said to the group, George stood slightly behind his brother and his friend, his eyes slid from the back of her head to the curve of her back which lead smoothly into her flared hips and into a full bum. He swallowed before looking up again, hearing everyone agree happily.

"I'll get our brooms Rowan." Dylan said standing, then spinning on the spot and with a pop, disappearing. He returned not more then 45 seconds later, a broom in each hand and a grin on his face.

"Make sure you lot don't take too long now, supper will be ready soon." Mrs. Weasley said.

There was a noise of consent as they all filled out of the house after Harry retrieved his Firebolt. Hermione stayed inside and chose to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner, saying she wasn't feeling up to flying. Rowan privately thought that this was probably for the best. Hermione was a terrible flyer and she and her brother had been playing with the Weasley's their whole lives. The Game in the orchard was exciting. They decided on teams of shirts and skins. Skins had George as beater, Bill as Chaser, Dylan as keeper, and Harry as Seeker. Shirts had Fred as beater, Ron as Keeper, Charlie as Seeker, and Rowan as Chaser. The game was fun, fast and rough. Rowan had learned to fly in this field with her brother and the Weasley's, her mother teaching them. The game was exciting, the twins as gregarious as ever, Charlie giving Harry a run for his money and Bill and Rowan swooping around each other laughing and joking. Ron was easily the worst, but made a few good saves, Dylan's calm demeanor seemed to be messing with Ron's head who seemed a bit frantic and trying to keep up with everyone. Dylan was known at Hogwarts for his style of playing. It seemed so effortless for him and faking him out rarely worked.

When they were done, shirts being victorious, they returned to The Burrow windswept and out of breath, smiling from ear to ear and laughing together. They entered through the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny enjoying a cup of tea and talking to Percy who was speaking very loudly about his new job.

"Wash up everyone, the roast will be done in 15 minutes." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at the group. They all trouped up stairs to get ready for supper, Rowan following Fred and George into their room.

"That was great boys!" Rowan said happily, falling back on Fred's bed and looking up at them while they changed. George pulled his shirt off, his chest was spotted with freckles and hair lightly covering his nipples and spreading over his chest forming a trail down his flat stomach and into his pants. His body was a little sweaty and he wiped it off with the t-shirt he'd been wearing before slipping his grass stained pants down, his underwear hugging his groin and buttocks. He turned away from Rowan to rummage in his drawers for cleaner clothes. Quidtich had been good to George, his shoulders, arms and back were toned and his thighs weren't anything to sneeze at neither as Rowan's mother liked to put it. Rowan felt herself flush as she watched George. He laughed at her words and his whole body laughed with his voice.

"HA! You think that because you and Fred won!" George said, looking over his shoulder at her before he pulled on a t shirt then a knit blue jumper before finding maroon corduroy pants and stepping into them.

"What can I say, chasing and beating you feels so right!" Rowan said, trying to keep her voice playful as her thoughts ran away with the images of George stripped down to his skivvies. Rowan looked over to Fred who was inspecting his face in a mirror, still dressed in the clothes he'd played Quiditch in. He finally began to change, looking over to his bed where the girl lay; he looked away and smiled to himself. He stripped and could tell her eyes were on him like they'd been on his brother.

"That pun was awful, Rowan." George said, turning and looking at her, his arms crossed with a smile in his eyes. "Aren't you going to change too? Mum won't like that grass stain."

"Yes. But I can't do so in front of you two!" She said with a tricky grin.

"Right because you haven't been watching us." Said Fred, turning to her, he was naked aside from his bright green underpants that left nothing to the imagination. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her, some of his bright red hair falling in his eyes.

"You never asked me to leave now, did you?"

"No no, we'd never do that. But you can't expect to walk away without attack if you don't trade equally." George said. Rowan narrowed her eyes but knew he was right. She stood and side stepped Fred who was now smirking before he pulled on a pair of pants that matched his brothers. He pulled a t-shirt on and instead of a bright blue sweater, put on a bright purple one. The bright colors clashed with their fiery hair, but Rowan loved it. Rowan found her rucksack and pulled it open, finding a cleaner pair of pants, some jeans, and a button up white and blue striped blouse. She tugged down her baggier cargo pants she'd inherited from her brother. Her creamy thighs came into view that lead into a plump ass covered by black panties. She tugged her shirt off, her breasts supported by a bra. Her hips flared out from her waste, her body was soft and smooth and pale, her shoulders, arms, chest and calves were lightly tanned. George and Fred tracked her movements. Fred's eyes were focusing on her chest while she bent over her clothes trying to sort out the pile. George was taking in her bottom, a smile on his lips that matched his brothers. Rowan pulled her pants on with a small wiggle and fastened them around her waste. She looked up at the boys and laughed as she pulled on her blouse and buttoned it up. She took her hair out of its pony tale and ran her fingers through it before wrapping it into a bun.

"Well shall we go downstairs?" Rowan asked, her cheeks were flushed, while the brothers were warm around the collar. George cleared his throat and turned, running his fingers through his hair and nodding. Fred straightened his sweater, running his hands over his face a few times.

"Yes, yes." Said Fred. The brothers exchanged a look charged with excitement and wishes to speak on what they had been given the opportunity to see. Rowan's head was filled with images of freckled, stocky, toned bodies. The three made their way downstairs, all a little preoccupied by the occurrence. When the three made their way into the kitchen, it became apparent that Mrs. Weasley had calmed down after the ton tongue toffee incident with Harry's cousin. They moved outside to find Charlie and Bill using old tables to have a fight, Dylan watching and acting as referee as he roared with laughter. Hermione was watching with an anxious expression, she seemed torn between amusement and worry. Ron and Harry were watching as well, their laughter joining the rest.

Rowan started to commentate the table fight. This apparently bothered Percy however, he stuck his head out, telling them all off. Once the tables were set up, and dinner had been served, Rowan found herself sitting between the two brothers. Charlie, Fred, George and Dylan were talking excitedly while also catching Harry up on what had been happening in Quiditch. George was excited for Krum, but Charlie was sure it would be Ireland. "I think Ireland would have a chance if it weren't for Krum. He's just so smooth when he flies! Doesn't mean I'm not still rooting for Ireland. Mums would kill us if we didn't." Rowan added, taking a bite of food, then letting on of her hands slide onto George's thigh, her hand tracing up and down and over into his inner thigh. George stiffened a bit before relaxing again, a smile playing on his lips as she touched him. Her left hand left George's thigh, and gripped her glass. Rowan's right hand slid beneath the table now, and a few seconds later had landed on Fred's thigh. His reaction was more controlled, but his own hand found hers, stroking it before giving it a playful pinch that did not scare her off. She rubbed his thigh the same way she had his brother before bringing both hands up to the table again. "So Harry, who is your team?" She asked.

They eventually turned in; Rowan walking with Hermione and Ginny to Ginny's room. Dylan, Charlie and Bill all headed to Fred and George's room, while the twins followed Ron and Harry up to the attic bedroom. Rowan smiled at the twins before entering Ginny's room. It was a lovely room, two extra cots set up.

"Are you excited Hermione?" Rowan asked, sitting on one of the cots.

"Oh yes! I never thought I'd get such an opportunity!" She said excitedly, puling her bushy brown hair into a pony tail.

"I'd have called you mad if someone told me I'd get to see the world cup this year..." Ginny said, smiling happily and flopping onto her bed.

"You must be glad Harry is here as well." Rowan said, with a knowing smile.

Ginny blushed and giggled. "Well there is no use denying it... of course I am." Ginny and Hermione continued to talk about Ginny's crush and Rowan listened, interjecting every once in a while until there was a knock on the door. Ginny sprang up and opened the door to find Bill. "Hey Bill, what do you want?"

"Well, it seems Rowan left her rucksack in the Twins' room, thought I'd bring it to her." Bill was grinning in a way that was uncannily similar to the way Fred and George would when they were up to no good. Rowan flushed and stood up, taking her bag from Bill.

"Thanks Bill, appreciate it." Bill nodded and turned, shaking his head with a soft laugh before walking back up the stares.

"What was your bag doing in Fred and George's room?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Ginny added, still smiling. She plopped back on her bed and rested her head on her hand and giving Rowan a piercing and curious look.

"Oh no reason, it's just where I went first when I got here..."

"But you've changed since Quiditch, did you chaaaaange in there?!" Said Ginny, her eyes wide.

"Well... Yes." Hermione gave Rowan an expression that told her that the younger girl wasn't sure what to make of this. "It's no big deal, they didn't look or anything!"

"Better not have! That would be gross." Said Ginny. The conversation left these waters and they all changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Hermione and Ginny where asleep after a few minutes, Rowan's mind was once again filled with thoughts of the twins. Their broad shoulders and tight underpants, their thighs under her hand and red happy trail disappearing into those lovely underwear.


	4. Unsaid Wishes Ch 4

The morning of the match came all to soon, but a soft nudge from a yawning Ginny was all it took to wake Rowan up. She sat up, a smile on her face, her hair a mess, and her steely eyes bright with excitement. She scrambled up and changed more quickly than the other two other girls, she pulled her hair into a knot on her head and pulling her thick green jumper on over her black tank top. She shimmied into a pair of jeans with a little hop and a butt wiggle. Then when Rowan was fully dressed she left Ginny's room in a hurry, climbing the stairs to Ron's room where she burst in. Ron groaned in response and pulled a pillow over his head and turned away from the noise. Fred and George were snoring lightly, splayed out on their backs, their hair falling over their eyes. Fred's blanket was laying across his hips, his shoulder and chest exposed, his red happy trail and chest hair very visible, freckles scattered over his pale skin. George murmured something in his sleep and shifted, a small smile on his lips. His blankets were bunched up next to him, his entire left leg, chest and stomach exposed. George's body hair and freckles matching his brother's perfectly, the major distinguishing factor was the pillowcases that had their initials on embroidered on. Rowan smiled and pounced on George.

"UMFF!Gerroff!" George groaned, wiggling under Rowan.

"Make me! It's time for the cup sleepy-ass!" She said excitedly. At that moment three pillows made contact with her, one thrown by Ron, one by Harry and the last by Fred.

"You'retheworst." George said, his voice muffled, he let out a long sigh as his hand found her lower back, his fingers resting where the curve of her ass began. Rowan's face was now resting on his shoulder, her breath on his neck.

"I think you mean the best." She said softly, her lips brushing against his skin. George shivered beneath her and moved quickly, pushing her over to his brother and sitting up, stretching his arms and moving to hide his crotch from her view, his tight underwear getting a bit tighter after the close contact with Rowan.

Fred and Rowan both made muffled noises as her sweater-covered chest came in contact with his face; his brown eyes had just opened in time to see her bosom coming at him. She laughed and rolled off him, tousling his hair. "Wake up Freddie!" She said in a sing-song voice. Fred wrapped an arm around her in a brief hug before he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm up… I'm up…" He said sleepily as she got off him. Rowan looked at the guys and smiled. They all looked so sleepy but sleepy smiles had snuck onto their faces.

"That girl is worse than you two." Ron said grumpily, getting out of bed and beginning to get dressed.

"Oh is she?" said Fred with a wicked smile, his hair fluffed up wildly.

"Because we take that as a challenge." Said George, his smile matching his twins. Ron didn't have more then enough time to look up and try to scramble onto his bed before the twins had launched themselves on him. They both laid on him as much as possible, George's face pressed against Ron's.

"What did you learn little brother?"

"Nothing!" He said grumpily trying to get out from under his brothers. He was rather lanky however and wasn't as muscular as his brothers, who were now getting cozy on top of him.

"Well then, Fred I think we've found our new hobby."

"Yes indeed George, Yes indeed." Harry watched as this went on, taking the chance to get dressed and the time to attempt to flatten his hair.

"Come on Ron, they won and you asked for it." He said.

"Thank you, Harry!" Fred said happily.

"Not at all." He said, grinning at them.

"Fine! You two are worse!" Ron said, defeated.

"Now, was that so hard?" Fred said, mussing his little brother's hair.

"I don't think so." Said George, poking his brother's chest. The twins got off of their younger brother and stretched. Ron and Harry were done getting dressed first and headed downstairs. Before they left the room George rubbed his face and looked at Fred who met his eyes. "She is such a handful…" George said softly.

"The best kind of handful."

"Or facefull." The two shared a chuckle before leaving Ron's room and making their way nosily down the stairs to their own room.

"Oy! We need to get dressed." Said Fred when the to got to their bedroom where they barged in, waking up Charlie, Bill and Dylan

"Wake up Dylan, we've got to go soon." The other twin said, rummaging through his drawers for clothes.

"Buggers." Charlie said, rolling over onto his back and looking at his younger brothers. "You know Bill had to bring Rowan her clothes from in here last night." He continued.

"So?" Said Fred, his back to his brothers and friend as he also looked for clothes. He knew what his brothers would assume. His own imagination wondered back to the images of Rowan changing from yesterday.

"So? So? A girl likes one of you and all you have to say is So?" Said Bill, propping himself up on his elbows and raising an eyebrow, his long hair draped over his shoulders.

"You know you're talking about my sister, right?" Dylan said, a warning tone in his voice. "I will pretend her clothes weren't in here you two." He said. His face was smiling, but not in a friendly way. The Weaselys all fell quiet and the oldest two got comfortable again, falling asleep within a few minutes. Dylan left the room first, and the twins looked at each other.

"Bill is right." Said George.

"I know." Said Fred. The two looked the other up and down and swore. They were both wearing orange and yellow. "Mum will love this."

"No kidding." Said George. The two stuffed toffees wherever they could manage, George putting some in lining of his jacket, Fred putting some in the turn up of his pants.

The twins went downstairs to find their mother serving porridge. Everyone looked sleepy and like they would like nothing more than to have a few more hours of rest. Rowan looked the most awake and excited. She was eating happily next to her brother who was looking the twins up and down. They had always gotten along very well with Dylan, but knew that he could get protective.

"I hate Bill, Charlie and Percy." Said Fred, spooning honey onto his oatmeal.

"Oh now, that's uncalled for!" Said Mr. Weasley.

"They get a lie in… Why couldn't we take a later portkey?" said George.

"They now how to appartate, you two will soon too. Dylan don't you know how?"

"Didn't pass the test, I'm trying again in December." He said.

"You and Charlie, more and more similar as time goes on, hey Dylan?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Test?" Said Harry. Rowan listened, to excited to speak. She always liked Harry, and appreciated his will to admit when he didn't know something about the wizarding world. Breakfast continued without a hiccup, but on the way out, Mrs. Weasley found the ton tongue toffee hidden allover the twins. Rowan wasn't able to look as it happened she felt their pain. The three of them had been working on the Toffees for six months and it was heart wrenching to see all of them go to Mrs. Weasley, who meant well but didn't understand her son's vision of a business. The twins' left without saying goodbye to their mother, Rowan hugged her and left close after them. The three walked a bit behind the group. She put her hand out and placed it on George's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly. George looked at her and smiled sadly.

"It isn't your fault." George replied.

"It better not have been, anyway." Said Fred, glancing at her.

"Of course not. It hurts to see it all get thrown away. Or at least the best ones."

"Mmm…" the twins said together in agreement. The group made their way across the fields, finally getting to the hill and climbing up. The group breathed heavily but started to look around for the portkey once at the top of the hill.

"Ced!" Yelled Dylan, spotting his Quiditch captain from across the hill.

"Dylan!" The other huffellpuff said, walking towards them, Cedric's father following close behind with a dirty old boot in hand.

"Hello Dylan, Arthur!" He boomed, holding out his hand, which Mr. Weasley shook excitedly.

"Morning Amos!" Said Arthur.

"What a pretty boy…" Fred said under his breath to Rowan and George. The twins had become much less fond of Cedric after he had beaten them the previous year when the dementours were at Hogwarts. The twins never held wins against Dylan, they respected his playing styling more than Cedric's, and always claimed his success was due to people being to distracted by his overly sparkly teeth.

"He isn't that bad… Just full of himself." Said Rowan, giving a smile and small wave to Cedric who was looking over at them.

"You weren't playing, it was brutal to see that smile lording his success over us." George replied. Amos was taking loudly about how Cedric had beat Gryffindor, only making the twin's scowl more. Cedric tried to get his father to shut up, but he failed to do so. Rowan was used to Amos, he was close to her mothers in Hogwarts and so would pop over whenever Dylan and Cedric would go for a fly.

"And Rowan! Look at you! When are you going to join the team, hey?" Amos clapped Rowan on the back as he spoke, Cedric's cheeks were turning pink, and Fred and George were giving him murderous looks.

"She's on the Gryffindor reserve." Fred said through gritted teeth.

"Well put her on the pitch and maybe you'll have a chance against Ced and Dylan!" He boomed smiling to the twins and Rowan. Dylan was watching and in a fit of silent laughter. He found Amos hilarious. Cedric punched him in the arm, and her brother calmed down, but continued trying not to giggle.

"Well! We're leaving soon, everyone grab hold!" Mr. Weasely said loudly, trying to distract from Amos yelling about Hogwarts Quidditch. Everyone put their hand on the boot, the twins glaring at Cedric and his father, Dylan glaring at the twins, Cedric smiling blankly, Harry and Hermione looking confused next to a very calm Ron, Rowan looking at her brother confused, and Mr. Weasley smiling excitedly.

Once they had landed and paid for their camping spots, Dylan having left with the Diggory's, and the twins saying they'd walk Rowan to the Lovegood tent, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione went to find their own campsite.

As Dylan walked away with Cedric and his father while Amos talking loudly about how excited he was, Cedric looked to Dylan and put his hand on his shoulder. "You looked like you were about to murder the twins." Cedric said quietly.

Dylan looked down then sighed. "Yeah it felt like it for a moment. But Rowan spends all her time with them anyway. It wouldn't be that surprising if she started getting naked with them too."

"True. But they are also your friends. It kind of seems rude of them to move in on her."

"If only I could be sure it was just them. I think she wants it just as bad." Cedric nodded in understanding and the two kept walking together.

"You two didn't have to come with me." Rowan said, adjusting her rucksack on her back.

"Like we wanted to stay and watch dad go crazy over muggle camping." Said Fred.

"Besides, the Lovegoods are quirky. I like them." Said George. "Also then we can… you know. Get farther away from Amos and his jackassery."

Rowan nodded but decided to avoid the topic as well. "Hey, I won't complain over a ticket to the game. I wonder where my seats are… Probably not to high but that's fine." Rowan said, stretching and doing a little twirl.

"Oh yeah the game will be great." Fred said, enthusiastically.

"So when we get back…" George said.

"Should we do for your birthday?" Fred asked, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"How about butter-beers and quiditch?" Rowan asked, smiling.

"You're mad for brooms, girl." George said, wrapping his arm around Rowan as well. Rowan laughed loudly and the three walked haphazardly among the tents and wizarding families, the atmosphere buzzing with excitement.

"Come on, you love it." Rowan said, George and Fred both smiled softly and blushed a bit, looking to the sky and sighing.

"Heh, sure girlie. Sure." George said, giving her a squeeze. The three continued along, Rowan's own cheeks flushing. She could smell Fred and George. It wasn't a bad smell; it was a warm, welcoming smell that reminded her of summer days, laughter, autumn wind, and mixing potions. It was the smell that meant the most fun a girl could have, it meant adventures, it meant burned eyebrows, it meant dirt under the finger nails, it meant a rush of excitement, it meant laughter that made a girls face hurt and her stomach ache. George sighed and looked over Rowan's head to his brother who met his gaze. The two were having similar feelings about what was going on as they walked. To them, holding onto their Rowan was… Well… delightful. When they finally got to the Lovegood's tent they found Xeno and Luna sitting together and picking petals off purple-pink flowers and dropping them in a small bowl.

"ROWAN!" Luna said loudly and happily, leaping up and spreading her arms. Fred and George let go of Rowan and took a step back from her, hands in their pockets. The girls embraced and smiled. "Oh Rowan, are you excited? Fudge the Goblin Slayer will be here!"

"Yes! I am very excited, the match should be a good one!" Rowan said, beaming. The four settled in and had some petal tea and ratsferd crumpets around a yellow shimmering fire. The morning went on but eventually the twins made their way back to their own camp. While Rowan talked to the Lovegoods her mind kept wandering to walking with them and planning her birthday. They had always given her a good birthday, both of their families coming together, playing games, eating a lot of food and having a good time. She always looked forward to it. The twins walked back with memories of smells of Rowan enticing them. Her hips swaying and bobbing against theirs as she walked. Her own arms around their waists, fingers playing with their sides and tugging at their sweaters in an affectionate way, the way she had their entire lives. Rowan was totally distracted, as were the twins. They boys agreed that they had to make a move on the girl. They wanted her before they got back to Hogwarts where they knew it was only a matter of time before others noticed her.

Hey you guys, just a note from… well… me! I wanted to let you know I will be skipping to after the match, y'all know how that went down. New chapter should be up in not to long! Also I am making some fixes in the previous chapters after I post this one.

Enjoy!

Ps: let me know if there is anything you'd like to see done in the story!

Pps: It should get more naughty pretty soon, don't worry!


	5. Uncomfortable Truths Ch 5

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy!

Ps: instead of a classy little line break, y'all get the far less classy [BREAK], sorry!

The match had left Rowan's cheeks pink with excitement and her voice a bit horse from cheering. Luna and Xenophilius had cheered happily but Rowan had easily outdone them. All she could think about at this point was talking about the match with Fred and George. She knew they would be bouncing off the walls with excitement after such an incredible match.

"Thank you so much for the ticket, Xeno. That was truly incredible."

"Oh don't think twice of it, Rowan. It has been wonderful to spend today with you!" He said, patting her on the shoulder.

"So Rowan, how long have you been in love with Fred and George?" Luna asked bluntly, twisting her arm with Rowan's as they walked. Rowan blushed and chuckled, looking around, trying to find an escape from the conversation. She made some uncomfortable noises and started walking more quickly, Luna only walking to match Rowan's pace, a mild smile on her face.

"I don't really want to talk about it Luna. You know it's complicated and stuff."

"Right of course. So when will you tell them?"

"Tell them what, Luna?"

"Well that you are in love with them of course." Xeno said from behind them, a matching mild smile on his face.

"Come on Luna, I don't–"

"It's no use saying you don't. You had merkels around your chest when you were with them at the fire this morning! They were SO shimmering bright! And lively!" Luna said happily. Rowan had no words to respond with so she just stayed quiet, thinking about the twins, their smell, their laughter, and well their bodies. "Oh are you thinking about them right now? The merkels are back!" Luna said excitedly.

"I... wait what? No! Come on Luna, just leave it." Rowan said, her face turning darker. Luna laughed lightly and nodded.

"Fine, fine. If you don't want to talk about it I won't force you." She said happily. Rowan had adrenaline pumping through her veins from the excitement of the game, and her heart was racing with the excitement to talk to the twins about the game, about this year's upcoming Hogwarts quidditch match, about toffees, about pranks…. It was all she could think about. A few flights of stairs above, the twins were talking excitedly and walking in front of the rest of their family when they heard the sounds of some very familiar voices.

"So Rowan, how long have you been in love with Fred and George?" Luna's voice said clearly. Fred and George both stiffened at the sound of their names but their faces also split into identical smiles, the two speeding up a bit to try and hear the conversation more clearly. However before they got to close, an old witch and wizard entered the stream of people, talking very loudly about the game and walking very slowly. The twins knew they couldn't push past the two so they hung back, seeing Luna's silvery blond hair bobbing among the crowed next to a tall girl who must have been Rowan. Fred's smile fell and was replaced with a frustrated grimace. George was feeling more optimistic about it however, and his smile stayed firmly on his face.

"How can you still be smiling? We can't hear them any more."

"Too true Fred, but we do know Luna is notorious for speaking uncomfortable truths. I'd say this is more a good sign than a bad. I mean we were looking for solid confirmation, right? I think we have it." George said, a twinkle in his eyes and a bounce in his step as they plotted down the stairs behind the elderly couple.

The walk for Rowan, Luna and Xenophilius was filled with Luna and her father taking loudly about the Veela and how they had transformed on the pitch. Rowan on the other hand was thinking about Luna's words about the twins. She walked with the little family toward their tent and sat around the fire with them, holding a cup of tea and trying to not inhale to much, the smell of the tea was putrid. As she looked around, she saw the troop of Weasley's along with Harry and Hermione walk past and she sprang up, Luna giving her a knowing smile.

"Georgie! Freddie!" She shouted, hurtling at them, her hair flying out of her bun, a smile plastered on her face as she launched herself onto George, knocking him into Fred and causing a pile up of laughter, arms and legs. The twins pulled her close to them, breathing her in grinning happily, the three rolling around for a moment before reluctantly getting up, all of their knees stained with grass and mud on her shins but smiles firmly placed on their faces.

"Come over for hot coco…. I'm sure dad would love to have you and we could talk about the match and you know…" Fred said, his smile as bright as his brothers, his hand slowly sliding from Rowan's shoulder down to her elbow and then to her hand, squeezing her fingers before letting go.

"It would be great!" George added, pattering her on her other arm.

"Boys, I gotta spend some time with Papa and girlie Lovegood, I can't leave them." Luna took that moment to slide up next to them with a serene smile.

"Daddy and I won't mind if you go for a while Rowan, just be sure to come back." Luna said, raising herself onto her tip-toes and patting each of them on the head before walking back to her father. The twins looked to Rowan and she grinned back.

"Well then, let's go!" Fred said, pulling Rowan with them, the two boys throwing their arms around her and walking her to their tent, the rest of the Weasley's already in front of them and talking loudly about the match. As the three walked, Rowan felt George's arm slide down her back so his hand was low on her hip, his fingers sliding under her sweater and against her warm skin. Rowan felt tingling warmth spread from stomach to chest. The feeling only intensified when Fred's hand rested right on the back of her neck, his rough thumb rubbing the nape of her neck and his fingers lightly brushing over the sensitive skin. Rowan felt a small giggle rise out of her chest and escape from between her lips. The twins felt a similar warmth in their own bellies and both got closer to her, as they walked. Her own arms were around their wastes, holding onto their sweaters tightly, as if hoping she wouldn't lift off into oblivion with the force of the flapping from butterflies within. As they walked behind the other Weaselys

As they made their way back to camp the three kept holding each other close, the sounds of the lively wizards and witches celebrating was thunderous that energized the three even more. Once back at the camp, Rowan, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all talked excitedly, Rowan sitting between the twins and gesticulating wildly. The hot coco was soon forgotten as the conversation continued until Ginny fell asleep and spilled her entire mug of warm chocolate.

"Bed time! Boys, take Rowan back to the Lovegoods, would you?" Arthur said, stretching and yawning. The twins agreed, grinning at one another before standing and pulling Rowan up with them. Each took one of her hands and guided her from the tent. The three walked hand in hand, fingers enlaced together the warmth from their palms sweaty but none of them cared. Rowan had a smile still firmly placed on her lips, the sounds of the evening still going on strong but becoming different in nature, people moving into their tents instead of outside of them. Fred and George looked similarly happy as wind played with their hair as they walked. Rowan slipped her hands out of theirs and put one arm around Fred's waist and her other arm around George's then rested her head on George's shoulder momentarily, kissing his shoulder and then raising her head and turning to Fred's nuzzling it gently as they walked. The twin's both felt warmth spreading through them even more strongly and wrapped their arms around her as well, pulling all three of them closer together. Though none of them spoke, the twins had a feeling that if they failed to do something soon, another would surely swoop in.

When they arrived at the Lovegood's tent, Rowan disengaged herself from their arms and turned to look at them head on. The twins smiled at her and she smiled back, leaned forward and kissed Fred on the cheek then George on the cheek.

"Goodnight Freddie, Georgie." She said lightly, turning and walking away into the tent, the twin's both watched her, their eyes watching her hair pulled by a final gust of wind, and moving down her back to the swaying of her hips as she bent and entered the tent.

"Well that was…"

"Fantastic?"

"I was going to say interesting, but yes that too…" Fred said. George's fingers had come to his cheek to touch the spot. He smiled and his hand moved to run his fingers through his hair. The two turned to leave, walking back through the campsite, hands shoved into their pockets. Fred pulled a piece of paper from his and looked at it. "Remember George, Bagman owes us some gold!" George nodded excitedly, their pace picked up as they talked animatedly about the fake wands, the toffee and the eventual snack boxes.

[BREAK]

When Rowan entered the tent, she found Luna laying her bed with her head hanging off the edge reading a book upside down and Xenophilius was writing up a report of the match for his magazine.

"How was hot coco?" Luna asked, moving her book and looking up at Rowan, who sat instead on the floor in front of Luna's bed and looking over at the girl, her blond hair lay on the floor of the tent.

"It was good, it was good. Lots of laughing and jokes, you know what is to be expected from being around the twins." Luna nodded wisely and looked with wide eyes at Rowan, waiting for her to continue talking. "We held hands on the walk back…" Rowan added softly, looking at her palms. "I don't really know which I would want to be with, how could I have one without the other?"

"Why would you only have one and not the other?"

"Well people aren't usually kind about things like this, and I know they've had to share everything in their lives. Maybe this is one of those things they don't want to share, and I wouldn't blame them. Jealousy isn't usually something just to dismiss." Ro

"Why would you assume something like that? You care too much for what others might say about it. Is it any of their business?"

"Well my brother would have things to say."

"He would have things to say about anyone. Anyway. On to more important things, Daddy says that there is going to be a Triwizard Tournament this year, he heart it from one of his informants who is getting inside information on Fudge's goblin slaughter. Do you think you will enter it?"

Rowan laughed in response and Luna giggled. The girls talked for a while about the tournament and what could be in it, but Rowan never really believed Luna when she said things like this. Soon enough Luna, Xeno and Rowan were all tucked into their beds, the sounds of night fading out as Rowan drifted off to sleep, the memory of kissing the twins cheeks, of them holding onto her, of them both holding her hands and holding them tight.

[BREAK]

A horrible scream crashed into Rowan's dreams and she sat bolt up right, looking around and seeing Luna do the same thing, Xeno was already getting out of his bed and pulling on a coat.

"Take Luna to the forest Rowan! Hurry!" He yelled, grabbing his wand and leaving the tent at once. Rowan rolled out of bed and pulled on her sweater again scrambled for her wand and helped Luna find her shoes. The two were just leaving when a loud crash disrupted them and a flaming pole fell through their tent, this was he perfect inspiration to force them to leave. Rowan took hold of Luna's hand and she ran as fast as she could, Luna running along with her as the two dodged around large obstacles and soon broke into the forest. They kept running until they found a clearing and then slowed down, panting and checking to make sure the other was all right.

"What do you think that was?!" Rowan asked loudly, looking around them to see where they were.

"No idea!" Luna said out of breath and leaning over clutching a stitch in her side. There was low light from the moon but not enough to get a good look around them. Rowan took her wand out and muttered:

"Lumos…" Luna did the same and both looked around and eventually sat, waiting for the sound to die down. They weren't alone for long however. They heard a rush of branches being pulled about and trampling when all of a sudden three bodies, each with a head of bright red hair burst through the foliage into the clearing. "Freddie! Georgie!" Rowan said, clambering up with Luna.

"Ginny!" Luna cried out, the two younger girls hugged and smiled at one another.

"Why are you two here?" Fred asked.

"Don't get us wrong, we're glad you're safe." George continued.

"But why are you here?"

"Well, Luna's dad said run. So we did. This is just where we ended up. You?" Rowan asked, hugging both of the twins separately and then looking them up and down. They were in pajama pants, Fred was wearing a sweater on backwards and George was just in a t-shirt.

"Same with us. We got separated from Harry Ron and Hermione but they can take care of themselves. We were more worried about Ginny." Ginny looked up at the mention of her name then went back to talking to Luna in low undertones. Fred plopped down and sat against a thick tree. Rowan sat next to him and George next to her.

"Did you see what was happening to those muggles?" George asked softly, it was unusual for the twins to be so serious but Rowan would have been more worried if they were joking around.

"No… What are you talking about?"

"A group of wizards in masks had the muggles who own the camp site dangling in the air." Fred responded.

"It was pretty awful." George finished.

"Yeah sounds like it… Why do people have to do things like that?" No one answered Rowan; they all seemed to be thinking the same thing. As time passed, Rowan relaxed more with the twins, her right hand found Georges and her head found Fred's shoulder. She was surprised at how little of a deal they were making out of her affections but assumed it was due to the worry and the general tension of the situation and not to any personal feelings. The sounds of distant screams from the field mingled with hushed conversations of the forest to make a strange score to the night. Rowan's eyes were tracked up to the sky, watching the moon and thinking about her brother. "Do you think Dylan is safe?" She asked, her words barely making a noise. George squeezed her hand, his rough thumb rubbed hers gently and he sighed. Fred rested his head on hers and though she could not see it, he closed his eyes and hoped that what he was about to say was the truth.

"I'm sure he is with Charlie, Bill, Percy and dad helping people."

"Cedric and Amos probably as well." George said, continuing Fred's thought. Rowan nodded in response and sighed, trying to relax. Though none of them had things to say, it didn't stay that way long. All five of them sat up quickly and seemed to be shaken from a trance when a loud bang was heard and a greenish figure was sparkling over the night sky.

"We should go…" George said.

"Come on. Hurry." Fred Continued. The two popped up. George turned to Rowan and pulled her up by the hand that was already in his. Fred had gone to his sister and Luna and held onto their shoulders. The group moved quickly, dodging among other groups and soon broke into a nervous run, going as fast as they could back to the tents. Once they broke out of the dense tree coverage, they found the camping area to be empty of the masked people torturing the muggles so they broke into a proper run. Rowan squeezed George's hand before letting go and taking Luna by the other hand and ran with her to their tent while the Weasleys went back to theirs. Rowan and Luna ducked into their tent to find it empty but sat together in silence, confused and hoping for the quick return of Xeno. Soon enough heavy footsteps were heard outside their tent, but it was not Luna's father who returned. It was Dylan. When Rowan saw him she jumped up and hugged him.

"Was that that the—?"

"Yes. Are you okay? Luna? Are you okay as well?" Luna nodded along with Rowan and Dyaln made himself busy by making some tea, each of them held a cup close but Luna was the only one to drink the liquid. Half an hour later Xenophilius was back and he and Luna were hugging and talking.

"Thank you Rowan, Dylan. Are you going to stay here or go with your brother?" He asked. While Rowan knew he would not have minded her staying, she felt she should probably go with her famiy.

"I'll go back with Dylan." She hugged Luna and took her bag over her shoulder, waving to the Lovegoods as she left to the Diggory tent. The siblings walked in silence for some time before Dylan broke it.

"You know... The twins. They like you." He said. His words may have been kept short, but Rowan knew her brother well enough to know that him saying this at all meant it was important. She nodded in response, and when she opened her mouth to respond found she had no words. He patted her on her back and they walked the rest of the way in silence, finding that Amos had set up a cot for her.


End file.
